


Year Five: No Juror Eight Around

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: As You Wish [5]
Category: 12 Angry Men (1957), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth Year through the frame of 12 Angry Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Five: No Juror Eight Around

Fifth year was a mix of controversy and Reginald Rose. Harry was the defendant, of course. Umbridge, Hermione thought, was Juror Three, convinced of his guilt. The others were undecided.

They really needed a Juror Eight. They needed someone more that on the fence about their innocence.

_ Twelve Angry Men  _ wasn’t supposed to end in death but their version did.  _ Twelve Angry Men _ wasn’t supposed to end in conviction but their version did.

_ The Princess Bride _ , for all its attempts at being a realistic story, had a happy ending. Hermione wasn’t so sure her life would have one anymore. Their Wesley, their planner was dead, and no Miracle Max lurked around to change that.


End file.
